The Hunt: Survivors of the Air Nomad Genocide
by AtkaSura2
Summary: Two lost souls collide; a dying airbender and a troubled Water Tribesman. One witnessed the death of her entire culture, the other blames himself for the loss of his sister. Both must endure the Fire Nation's relentless hunt for surviving Air Nomads and overcome their traumatic past.
1. Chapter 1: Lost Souls

Sections marked with an *asterisk* are still very, very rough. Other chapters are currently under development and subject to changes/improvements/re-edits. I'd greatly appreciate if you took the time to read this story.

A more frequently updated and easier to read version of this story can be read on the Avatar wiki:

wiki/Fanon:The_Hunt:_Survivors_of_the_Air_Nomad_Ge nocide

**Characters**:

**Atka** (Inuit for Guardian): Haunted by the death of his sister, Sura, Atka spends his days living isolated and alone in the far northeastern reaches of the South Pole. A nonbender and proficient hunter, Atka prefers the solitude brought about by his harsh, barren surroundings. He appears haggard and disheveled, plagued by guilt over his sister's he was a boy, Atka encountered a lone wolf that had been separated from its pack. Starving and feral, the wolf savagely attacked Atka. Sura, a waterbender, heard Atka's cries of pain and ran to save her brother. She managed to fight off and kill the wolf, but not before it left Atka's face, chest, and forearms heavily scarred. (Male, late 20s/early 30, nonbender, Southern Water Tribe)

**Sura** (Inuit for new life): Atka's elder sister, a waterbender. She always looked out for Atka as only a loving sister can. She would regularly head out to the coast and practice waterbending for hours at a time. One night, Sura failed to return. What was once a light snowfall had turned into a whiteout blizzard without warning. Atka desperately ran out into the storm searching for her, but panicked when he lost sight of home. He turned back, giving up the search for the safety of the igloo. When the storm passed, Sura's body was never found. Atka blames himself for his sister's death. What if he had kept going, pushed a little bit further into the storm? What if Sura was just out of sight when he left her? The thought of his sister trapped alone in the storm, cold, scared, and dying tortures Atka's mind on a daily basis. Sura once saved Atka from a wolf, yet he failed to save her.

**Jin**: Before Sozin's Comet, Jin enjoyed life as an airbender at the Eastern Air Temple. She recently earned her tattoos and is dedicated to the Air Nomad lifestyle. However, that doesn't stop her from cutting loose and goofing off with Tami. Although Jin is not related to Tami by blood, she plays the role of Tami's big sister. Jin is the sole survivor of the Eastern Air Temple genocide. She was badly burned during the attack as she tried to bring Tami to safety. Atka later finds her on the brink of death and takes her in. She is scarred both physically and emotionally, rarely eating or speaking. Over time, Atka shares his own grief with her and, in doing so, helps them both regain some semblance of their former selves. (Teen, 16-18 years old)

**Tami**: A young Air Nomad girl around eight years of age. Lighthearted and playful, she looks up to and aspires to be Jin. She is still learning basic airbending forms, but is a bit overeager to earn her tattoos. When she was born, Jin cared for her and they soon developed a strong sisterly bond.

**Admiral Zheng**: Admiral of the Fire Navy, Zheng commanded the fleets in charge of blockading the Air Temples. It was his duty to ensure that no Air Nomad escaped. The sights and sounds of the raid forever changed him. The brutality of his actions weighs heavily on his mind. He resigned soon afterwards and turned to drink. His wife, who has bought into Sozin's propaganda wholeheartedly, believes he is troubled by the loss of so many of his men. He yearns to confess his sins to her, but for her sake, he cannot. To reveal the monster he had become on the night of the temple raids would only break her heart.

**Fire Nation Zealots**: A division of Fire Nation soldiers hand picked by Sozin to hunt down and kill any surviving Air Nomads by any means. These men must dedicate their lives to the task. Some have even shaved their heads and given themselves airbender tattoos in order to bait Air Nomads into revealing themselves. Their chest is branded with the Fire Nation symbol so that other Fire Nation soldiers do not mistakenly kill them.

**Chapter 1: Lost Souls**

A lone Water Tribesman slowly trudges through the snow, his figure a dark speck amid the barren expanse of frozen wasteland. Snowflakes cling to his parka's fur trim and catch on his short, scraggly beard, but he pays them no heed. He supports his weight with his spear, burdened by more than the game slung over his shoulder. Night was fast approaching. Conditions were steadily worsening. If he didn't arrive home soon, he'd be caught in a blizzard with no hope of shelter. Just like her. Just like Sura. Atka's steady steps faltered. The blinding veil of snow before his eyes was no longer reality, but a memory.

_"Sura!"_

_Atka struggled to take another step forward against the gale. Wind buffeted his body, relentlessly beating back every movement he made. Snow swirled violently around him, stinging any exposed skin. He raised his arm and lowered his head in a futile attempt at shielding his face._

_"Sura! Where are you?! Answer me!"_

_The ground beneath his feet suddenly gave way, sending Atka tumbling down a snowbank. Disoriented, he fought to stand as he took in his surroundings. He no longer knew which direction was home. Panic crept through Atka's body as he desperately tried to regain his bearings. He hadn't ventured far into the storm, home had to be somewhere nearby. Then, he saw it. The slightest shimmer of light snuffed out by the blizzard. Home. Atka froze in place, torn between his sister's certain death and his own survival. He could easily turn back now; give up his search for the safety of the igloo. Atka made one last call, his voice drowned by the wind's deafening roar._

_"Sura!"_

Atka snapped back to reality. His racing heart beat rapidly with newfound panic sparked by the memory. Nothing looked familiar. Terrain he had crossed thousands of times before appeared foreign to his clouded mind. _No, he couldn't afford to think like that. Not now._ Atka pushed the painful memory aside, instead focusing on the warm fire and hot meal that awaited his return. Those comforting thoughts chased the cold away, until at last he spotted the small igloo he called home. Entering the igloo with a sigh of relief, Atka cast aside his gear and began to stoke the fire. He prepped a pot of stew and set it in the now roaring flames to simmer. Exhausted, he basked in the heat, embracing the much-needed warmth.

Tired, so very tired. He couldn't fight it any longer. Atka closed his eyes. He never dreams, not since Sura's death. Only nightmares. Consciousness melded with darkness, slowly slipping away, pulled into the realm of twisted realities. He saw her; Sura. Curled up in the snow, shivering and scared, tears frozen against her cheeks. Akta reached out to comfort her. Suddenly, Sura grabbed hold of his wrist. Her icy grip dug deep into his skin. Her eyes snapped open, glazed and lifeless, staring into his soul.

_"You didn't save me."_

Atka woke with a start, heart pounding in his chest. A cold sweat drenched his clothes. With a soft, defeated moan, Atka buried his head in his hands. Outside, the weather had taken a turn for the worse. He could hear the wind's low, empty howl rising and falling in pitch as it passed over the entryway. Atka rolled over and stared into the fire pit's dancing flames. This wasn't his first nightmare, and it would not be his last. Atka sighed heavily and turned toward the entryway. He looked out into the storm beyond and felt an irresistible urge to step outside. Hoping to clear his troubled mind, Atka donned his parka and stepped out into the unforgiving blizzard. As a blast of cold air struck his face, Atka breathed a sigh of relief. He leaned against the igloo and slid down its wall until he was sitting with his knees tucked to his chest. Gazing into the darkness, Atka soon lost himself to his thoughts.

Inevitably, his thoughts turned to Sura. Carefully removing his gloves, Atka closed his eyes and plunged his hands into the snow. He wanted to feel her pain. As his hands grew numb with the biting cold, Atka thought, _"This is what she felt, alone and exposed, slowly succumbing to death."_ When the pain became unbearable, Atka opened his eyes and withdrew his hands. Sura didn't have that luxury. Atka stood and moved to enter the igloo, but stopped. Something was wrong. A figure stood at the edge of his vision, shrouded by the storm. Wolves? No, it looked human. It looked like his sister. A rush of emotion coursed through Atka. She couldn't be alive, not after all these years. He was still dreaming, it was the only explanation. Sura beckoned to him, as if she wanted him to follow. Suddenly, Atka didn't care about the storm. He ran toward his sister, but she vanished as soon as he reached out to hold her. A wave of confusion and despair washed over Atka, she had seemed so real.

The faint sound of a woman sobbing caught Atka's ears. He strained to distinguish it from the wind, determined to find his sister. Unable to accept that she had simply disappeared, he began to walk in the direction she had appeared. He ventured further into the storm, the distance from home steadily growing. Finally, he saw her. Kneeling in the snow, gently caressing something on the ground in front of her. As he drew near, Atka saw that she was weeping. Then, he realized why. The form she knelt beside was a body. Once again, Sura vanished. Atka took her place beside the body.

It was a girl, maybe sixteen or seventeen. Facedown in the snow, she was dressed in nothing but a tattered sarashi, her skin exposed to the harsh cold. Severe burns covered her entire body, an uncommon injury in these frozen lands. Beneath the ash and grime, partially hidden by swaths of blistered skin, Atka could make out the distinct blue markings of an airbender tattoo. Strange, the nearest temple was days away. Considering she wasn't completely buried in snow, she couldn't have been lying there for more than a few minutes. Atka immediately checked the girl's vitals, expecting the worst. She was still alive, but only just. Ignoring the cold, Atka tore off his parka and wrapped it around the girl. He gently picked her up and rushed back home.

The gravely injured girl shivered violently as soon as the warmth of Atka's fireplace washed over her. Atka gingerly laid her on a bedroll close to the fire's edge. He quickly gathered up several empty flasks and poured his heated stew into them. Atka then wrapped the flasks with cloth, pressing the warm bundles firmly against the girl's skin before wrapping her tight with blankets. Her burns would have to wait. He was no healer, and the nearest village was hours away. She was in no condition to travel. Even then, the scarring would be irreparable. The best Atka could do now was bandage the wounds and wait. Atka silently questioned whatever wretched circumstances lead her to wander the arctic plains in little more than her underclothes. When, _if_, the poor girl ever woke, she would need a fresh change of clothes. He dug around the igloo for something suitable, but found nothing close to her size. As he rooted through a pile of old clothing, his hand brushed against a soft, blue hooded parka; a remnant of the past he so desperately tried to bury. Atka ran his fingers along the felted cloth. The parka felt unnaturally heavy in Atka's hands, weighted by a flood of fond memories, guilt, and regret. He could almost feel Sura's presence, hear her comforting voice. Hesitating briefly, Atka lifted the old parka from its resting place and set it beside the girl.

**Notes**

The sarashi worn by Jin would be similar in appearance to Katara's. And no, I'm not putting the female in her underwear just 'cuz. The attack happened at night, she wouldn't have been wearing full Air Nomad garb.

I'm not happy with the description of Atka's nightmare (at the end, two sentences begin with 'her' in a row; a big no-no). I've been wanting to polish it with a more vivid narrative for the longest time, but I swear every time I touch a keyboard my mind goes blank.


	2. Chapter 2: Fire and Air

**Fire Nation Capital**

Admiral Zheng anxiously paced before the heavy, bronze war room doors, waiting for a break in the muffled voices emanating from within. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply, attempting to calm the pit in his stomach. Nothing could quell the dread Zheng felt. The atrocities he committed in the name of the Fire Nation slowly consumed his soul, tormenting his sense of morality. Now, he was about to deliver news that would spark a war. _How many more lives will be lost as a consequence of this moment? What further horrors awaited?_ Finally, the voices inside the war room subsided. With a heavy heart, Zheng pushed open the double doors. An unsettling mixture of familiarity and loathing struck Zheng as he entered the room. After a lifetime of service in the Fire Navy, he had grown accustomed to small, cramped spaces. He felt more at home in the confines of his ship than in the luxury of the Royal Palace. However, his duties as an admiral resulted in frequent visits to the war room. Zheng always hated those visits. Despite the war room's spacious layout, he couldn't help but feel suffocated.

Rows of open flame lined the far wall, casting an ominous glow upon the figures seated before the Fire Lord. All eyes turned to face Zheng, amplifying his unease. The gathered generals watched with interest as he approached, their silence broken by the hollow echo of his footfalls. They knew his presence could only mean one thing. War was imminent, and Zheng had lit the fuse.

"Fire Lord Sozin, I come bearing news of the temple raids. The attacks on the Air Temples were a success, but it was a Pyrrhic victory." The weight of his words hit Zheng hard, he struggled to remain stoic. "The Air Nomads are passive by nature, but we gave them no other option. Many of our soldiers did not return."

_"Why are you here?"_

Sozin turned to face Zheng, hands clasped behind his back, leering.

"If the losses were so devastating, why were _you_ spared?"

Taken aback, Zheng replied, "I was on my ship, sir, enforcing the blockade as you commanded."

Zheng wished he could purge the horrors of that night from his memory. Standing on the ship's bridge, watching the sky burn red with the great comet's fire; its beauty marred by streaks of thick black smoke, the sea aglow with its reflection. As if the world itself had caught fire. He remembered spotting a single bison silhouetted against the flames, fleeing the inferno that was once its home.

The order to fire passed through his lips, but he did not recognize the voice as his own.

He remembered the pitiful sound the beast made as it plummeted from the sky, clipping the bow before crashing into the open ocean. The lingering smell of burnt hair. He remembered the anguished cries of the young girl thrown from its back, now lying broken on the deck below. He remembered her screams as his men grabbed her, dragged her to the deck's edge and tossed her over. The sudden silence as she hit the cold, dark water.

Zheng shuddered; he hoped it wasn't noticeable. Deep down, he questioned why those orders were given, and why he followed them.

"And the Avatar?" Sozin inquired, a hint of malice in his voice.

"There were countless bodies, many of them . . . " Zheng hesitated, "unidentifiable. Whether or not the Avatar was among them is uncertain. Reports from the other temples are equally inconclusive."

So much death, Zheng thought. Should he tell him? Should he mention the one that got away, the bison he saw flying south? No.

Sozin remained silent. After a brief amount of time, he stated matter-of-factly,

"This was a military victory. Our brave soldiers defeated the unruly Air Nomad militias. Their sacrifice shall be honored in our children's textbooks throughout history."

He turned to face one of the generals beside him.

"Gather your troops and prepare to move into the Earth Kingdom as we discussed. Zheng, divide your fleet and send them to the poles. There, you will begin raids on the Water Tribes. Break their will to fight."

Sozin calmly gazed over the map inset into the war room's floor.

"Today, we share our nation's prosperity with the world."

**Eastern Air Temple (Several days earlier)**

**Afternoon Ritual**

A gentle breeze played across Jin's skin, carrying with it the sweet scent of freshly baked fruit pies. Images of flaky crusts and warm, gooey filling crept into her mind, growing increasingly clear with each drawn breath. The tantalizing aroma threatened to disrupt Jin's meditative state altogether, but nothing could break her concentration. Nothing, that is, but a stifled giggling at her side. A flash of annoyance crossed her furrowed brow as the snickering continued. Irritated, Jin opened one eye and peeked toward the source of the sound. Two beady green eyes stared back at her, framed by black fur and long, pointed ears. The initial shock of finding herself face-to-face with a lemur increased tenfold upon the realization that its head was affixed to the body of a young girl.

Without a word, Jin reached over and pulled down Tami's collar, revealing a head tucked tight against her chest. The lemur scampered off as Tami looked up at Jin, her face maintaining an innocent expression. They locked eyes, each silently daring the other not to crack a smile. Tami, visibly fighting to contain her excitement, couldn't hold it any longer. They both burst into simultaneous fits of laughter.

"You really thought I was a headless lemur-monster, _didn't you?_" A mischievous grin lit up Tami's face. "And did your stomach just growl?"

"You got me." Jin stood up and ruffled Tami's hair. "Come on, let's practice your bending. I want to show you some new techniques."

For the next few hours, Jin guided Tami through the motions. She saw an improvement in Tami's form; she couldn't help but feel a bit of pride swell up inside her. However, she noticed Tami sneaking furtive glances at her tattoos throughout the lesson.

"You've improved, you'll be a master in no time."

"You really think so?" Tami's gaze drifted toward the blue arrow on Jin's wrist.

"I mean it."

Just then, Tami caught sight of a small group of Fire Nation soldiers escorting an officer across the courtyard toward the temples.

"What are they doing here?" Tami asked, head quizzically cocked to one side.

"I suppose they want to make arrangements for the Avatar's firebending training, figure out if he's staying in the temples or traveling to the Fire Nation. Since Aang disappeared, I guess they hope he'll show up here." She pondered that last statement, "_Do_ they know he ran away?"

"I don't trust them." Tami folded her arms over her chest disapprovingly.

Jin scoffed, "_Don't say that!_" She let out an exasperated sigh and changed her tone. "It's going to be night soon, you should get to bed. I'll wake you up early in the morning so you can see the comet."

As they walked toward the dormitories, Jin took one last look at the Fire Nation envoy. In truth, she had no idea why they were here. Sister Iio emerged from the central temple as the group approached and hurriedly ushered them inside. Something was amiss; Jin had never seen Sister Iio look so on edge. An unsettling realization gnawed at Jin's thoughts. Something horrible had happened to Aang.

***Waking Nightmare***

(Very rough, unpolished, unedited narrative below. Subject to [and currently undergoing] major changes. Ye be warned.)

(The Fire Nation sent an envoy to the Air Temples under the guise of discussing Aang's firebending training. The Air Nomads knew that a war was brewing between the Fire Nation and the Earth Kingdom, but they would not have suspected a strike against themselves. Even if they did, their customs could not turn down a diplomatic visitor. The envoy was 'concerned' about the Avatar's safety. Traveling to the Fire Nation capital during the possibility of war was unwise and unsafe. They wished for the Avatar to remain at the Air Temples, and that a firebending master be sent to live with him instead. Of course, none of this was true. All it took was that 'envoy' to burn the temple down from inside and, during the following chaos, throw down ropes to the troops waiting below.)

An acrid smell lingered in the air, pulling Jin out of her slumber. Her dulled, groggy senses struggled to process the overpowering stench. Each breath irritated her nose and throat, as if someone had pressed a smoldering rag against her face, smothering her with smoke and ash. A bitter, chalky film coated the roof of her mouth. Gagging from the unpleasant taste, Jin opened her eyes. A smokey haze filled her room, illuminated by an amber shaft of light. Distant shouts and screams echoed faintly from outside the open window. Confused, Jin pulled herself out of bed. Wheezing slightly, she walked toward the window and looked out into the courtyard beyond. Her heart sank as she saw the temple wreathed in flame, thick, black smoke billowing out into to courtyard. _Tami_.

(She runs to find Tami. A girl peeks her head out of the doorway, standing half-dressed and sleepily rubbing her eyes. _"What's going on?"_ Jin ignores her, sprinting towards Tami's room, coughing and choking as smoke fills her lungs. She encounters a firebender in the hallway. The firebender attacks her, she deflects the blast and retaliates, shunting the soldier against a wall. She finds Tami wide-eyed and hiding in her room, dressed in her nightgown. After asking what is happening, Tami pauses and adds "and _where are your cloths?_" In the chaos and confusion, Jin hadn't bothered getting dressed, leaving her in a sarashi. She says it doesn't matter and they need to get out of here.)

(Once she finds Tami, she encounters a firebender who's just sitting there with his head buried in his hands. When she moves to place herself between him and Tami, the soldier just looks up at them with a vacant, thousand-yard stare. She rounds the corner and discovers the bodies of children and their caretaker he'd presumably just killed. "Close your eyes and hold my hand.")

***Escape***

(She tries to reassure Tami while instructing her on how to create a pocket of air free of smoke.)

Jin knelt down and gently placed her hands on Tami's shoulders.

"Hey." She said softly, "Remember the time we played airball? You scored against me, but the ball hit that nest of mosquito-ants and they swarmed all over us while you were celebrating."

Tami let out a weak smile. "Yea, I remember."

"I showed you how to create a barrier of air between us and them. I need you to do that with me now." Jin lifted Tami's chin and smiled reassuringly. "Look at me, everything is going to be okay. I promise."

Tami shakily began the motions, creating a weak flow of air around them. "Good, you're doing great. Everything is going to be fine." Jin joined in and soon a protective cocoon of air encircled them both.

(Jin and Tami are attacked. Jin regains consciousness to the sound of screaming.)

Jin found herself floating in a sea of liquid night; an empty void stretching eternally outward. She could only hear a suppressed, unnatural silence punctuated by the sound of someone screaming. Raw, terrible screams. (She realizes the screams are her own. The world comes crashing down around Jin as she jolts awake. She writhes in agony as searing pain consumes every inch of her body. She rolls over and spots Tami lying next to her, her nightgown still smoldering. "Wake up," she pleads, gently shaking her. She grows increasingly hysterical as Tami doesn't respond, pressing her head against Tami's chest and hearing nothing.)

The master pulled Jin away from Tami's lifeless body. "No! I'm not leaving her!" Jin shouted between sobs. "She's gone," the master said, "and you will be too if you stay." She led Jin to her sky bison and commanded they head south. As the master watched Jin's bison fade into the distance, she realized she had sent Jin to her grave, if she wasn't dead already. The poor girl was badly hurt, kept conscious by adrenaline alone. She probably collapsed the moment they went airborne. The South Pole was six days over open ocean, Jin will never make it. But what choice did she have? The Fire Nation have likely blockaded the Northern waters, expecting survivors to flee toward the Earth Kingdom.

The master turned to face her peoples' slaughter. She had sworn an oath to never use these techniques, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Lethal force must be used if any more were going to make it out alive.

Aided by the wind, she charged toward the nearest soldier. In one swift motion, she slammed her palm into the soldier's diaphragm and swept upward, pulling the air up and out of his lungs. The soldier dropped.

**Notes and Trivia**

* Admiral Zheng is named after the famous Zheng He: Admiral of the Chinese Treasure Fleet. The size of the junks under his command is mind-blowing, making Spanish galleons look like rowboats.

* I'm absolutely sure that the term 'Pyrrhic victory' would not exist in the Avatar world considering there's no Pyrrhus. I can't think of a suitable equivalent, so screw it! Maybe Pyrrhus was an Earth Kingdom general who fought Chin the Conqueror. Yea, let's go with that. (Pyrrhic victory: A victory won with such a devastating cost that all sense of pride/achievement is lost; it may as well have been defeat.)

_I never intended for Jin to be the girl that crashes into Zheng's ship, but several readers have assumed that to be the case. I've taken a liking to the idea and might write a chapter wherein Jin's bison pulls her from the frigid waters. This would better explain how how her bison later died midair from overexertion._

_Once again, I dressed Jin in her underclothes for reasons other than the 'scantly clad female lead' trope. Her distinct lack of clothing both saved her life and almost destroyed it; a nightgown would have continued to burn as she lay unconscious (and if I go with the water rescue mentioned above, remained soggy and cold/hypothermic) but the sarashi left her exposed to the Arctic elements. Then there's the whole 'vulnerability' aspect and Atka immediately noticing her burns. I'm not sure why I feel the need to justify this, I just do._

_For once, I'm happy with my writing. Zheng's section turned out almost exactly as I intended. It still needs some polish, though. I can't say the same for the Air Temple scenes. I'm having a strange mental block regarding those. I want it to be powerful, dark, and disturbing, but I just can't seem to get it right. My mind goes blank the moment I begin typing out a narrative even if I've been thinking about it all day, forcing the awkward wording. Yea, it's frustrating considering I know exactly what I want to write._


	3. Chapter 3: Journey

**Notes**

This chapter isn't a 'chapter' per se. It's a collection miscellaneous scenes that will fit *somewhere* in the larger narrative but currently have no setup. Basically, I haven't reached that point of the story, yet still want them written down. Sometime in the (near or far) future, this will be a complete chapter.

**Middle Summary**

Atka tries his best to bring Jin back to heath, but the trauma has left her broken. She has become withdrawn and detached, refusing to eat or speak. Once Jin is strong enough to leave the igloo, Atka takes her into the nearest village to see a healer. Mid session, the village falls victim to a Fire Nation raid, forcing Atka to fight his way out while protecting Jin. Due to the close call and increasing number of raids on the South Pole, Atka decides that it is best to flee for the Earth Kingdom. He hopes that they will find safety and security behind the walls of Ba Sing Se.

I also have a strong image of Atka discovering Jin's dead sky bison being picked apart by wolves, but don't know where to include it. _Likely something to occur not long after leaving for Ba Sing Se. I can see Jin just starting to try to talk to Atka, and having a first real moment of communication, then seeing the bison and retreating again into herself._ - To quote a suggestion.

Most of the story would take place during their journey into the Earth Kingdom, focusing on the hardships endured while evading the Fire Nation. They'd spend their nights in shady taverns, set up camp, or in the home of a sympathetic villager. I'd imagine the Fire Nation's hunt for surviving airbenders involved threatening or bribing locals for information, meaning Atka and Jin would be weary of everyone they encounter. Maybe they witness an accused airbender being dragged out into the streets and executed by firebenders.

Most importantly:

I want Jin to start off strong and confident in the Air Temples with Tami, become broken by the genocide, and slowly rebuild to the point where she can crack jokes again. Same goes for Atka, I want Jin to be his support in overcoming the loss of his sister. I want them to form a bond over time; a father-daughter or brother-sister relationship that was hard-faught and tested.

Akta helps Jin overcome her pain and become more like her former self by sharing his guilt over his sister's death, which in turn provides the closure he so desperately needs.

Flashbacks of Akta and Sura/ Jin and Tami.

**Misc **

**Winking Spider-Rat**

Atka wearily looked around the small, dingy room, scanning its dark corners for any signs of a threat. A solitary window opened to the world outside. Long, slotted shadows stretched across the moonlit floor from the bars fastened to its base. He could still hear the muffled thuds and cheery laughter of drunken debauchery emanating from the tavern below. No firebender would have the gall to attack this place, or so he hoped. The Winking Spider-Rat was a notorious watering hole frequented by Earth Kingdom soldiers. Spending the night here would be safer than yet another restless night in the woods. Satisfied, Atka called out to Jin, who was anxiously waiting in the hallway. With a few tentative steps, Jin entered the room and cautiously hovered behind Atka. Her eyes darted nervously from shadow to shadow. As Atka closed the door and slid the lock into place with a silent click, he couldn't help but wonder; was the lock keeping intruders out, or trapping them inside? If a firebender burnt the building down around them, there would be no escape.

Atka brushed those thoughts aside and gestured toward the bed tucked against the far wall, "She's all yours, I'll sleep on the floor." He unfurled his bedroll, tossing it beneath the barred window as Jin undressed and climbed into bed. She looked so fragile. Heavy scars twisted around her slender body like a corruption, a disease. She must be in incredible pain. Atka examined his own hand; the long, ragged scars left by a wolf's gnashing teeth. He leaned against the wall and thought back to the healer. Had he waited too long? If he had risked traveling to the village while Jin was still unconscious, would her current pain be lessened? Atka slowly shook his head. No, he had made the right decision. At the time, Jin was too weak. She would have died before he even made it halfway to the village. Sighing, Atka checked the lock one last time before he slept.

Jin stared at the ceiling in frustration. She couldn't sleep. After days on the road and long nights spent sleeping on the cold, hard ground, she finally had a bed and she couldn't sleep. She lay quietly in the dark, listening to the sounds of Atka stirring. He tossed and turned, mumbling incoherently in his sleep. After a while, his movements suddenly stopped. Jin silently rolled over and watched Atka intently. He was sitting against the window, staring vacantly into the night sky. A single shaft of moonlight illuminated his shadowed face. Tears rolled down his cheeks, catching the pale light and glinting as they fell. Jin's heart sank into her stomach. She closed her eyes and turned away.

***Village encounter:***

Jin felt the piercing eyes of every passerby, scrutinizing her every move. Although her arrows were hidden beneath several layers of thick clothing, she couldn't help but feel exposed. She could slip-up at any moment. One strong gust of wind, one inattentive pedestrian jostling into her, it was only a matter of time before someone realized who she was. _"Just get through town and get this over with."_ Jin began to fidget with her sleeves, eying a small group of Fire Nation soldiers conversing nearby. One of the soldiers glanced up as she drew near. She braced for a flash of recognition, the sudden spew of flames, but the man merely nodded a disinterested acknowledgement before rejoining his friend's conversation.

"You're really going to do it, then? You're crazy."

"Hey, who are you to judge? If I give her a Panda Lily, she has to say yes. That's the custom, right?"

"Count me out, I'm not going up there with you."

Their words faded as she moved beyond earshot. Atka breathed a sigh of relief, causing Jin to jump slightly. She was so focused on other people that she almost forgot about Atka.

"The sooner we leave, the better." He muttered.

Jin was about to voice her agreement when she spied a scrawny man further up the street. Unlike the other villagers going about their daily lives, paying no heed to the Water Tribesman and his companion, this man seemed to be staring intently at something directly behind her. No, not behind her. The man's unnerving gaze was pointed at her. She unconsciously adjusted her stride, moving closer to Atka's side.

"Hey, _you_!" The man shouted as they passed.

Jin nearly jumped out of her skin. She ignored him and kept walking, nervously tugging her sleeves and hood to ensure that her arrows were fully covered. The man tagged alongside her, "I know who you are. I know WHAT you are!"

"I'm sorry, you must be mistaking me for someone else." Growing increasingly uncomfortable, Jin just wanted this man to go away.

"I'm talking to you!" The man cut in front of Jin, forcing her stop. Atka visibly tensed beside her.

"Been seeing an awful lot of soldiers pass through here lately. They're looking for someone, you see. _An airbender._"

Panic settled over Jin, Atka's face darkened. They were causing a scene, drawing attention. People on the surrounding streets started to notice them. Passing heads turned in their direction, attracted by this man's loud and aberrant behavior.

"We aren't in the poles, girl. Why are you so heavily covered? _What are you hiding beneath those gloves_?"

The man suddenly lounged forward and grabbed hold of Jin's wrist. She cried out in shock as he forcibly pulled up her sleeve, revealing the damning blue arrow. In that moment, Atka slammed the man against a nearby wall, lifting him up by the throat so that his feet dangled above the ground. "_Don't. Touch. Her._" He growled, squeezing hard. The man gasped and gurgled, struggling for air. In the ensuing commotion, the previously idle soldiers stopped their chatting and moved to investigate. "Atka!" Jin shouted, watching the soldiers approach with dawning horror. "Atka! _We need to leave!_" Atka dropped the man and followed Jin as she ran.

Sputtering on all fours, the man pointed after them and yelled, "_Airbender! She's an airbender!_" The soldiers broke into a sprint, pursuing Atka and Jin. Atka stopped and wheeled around to face the oncoming soldiers, pulling out his club. Jin slowed, confused. "Go!" Atka shouted back at her, "Jin, _run!_" Terrified, she hesitated. "I said _RUN_!" Atka was willing to fight and die for her. No. She would not let that happen. With a swift and fluid motion, she bent a blast of air toward the soldiers, sending them crashing into the dirt. "Come on!" She urged, "Let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Stranger

**The Stranger**

As they entered the marketplace, Jin tugged Atka's parka and said, "I'm going to have a look around. See if I can find something halfway decent for us to eat." Before Atka could protest, she smiled coyly and cut in with "Don't worry, I'm not going far." She could feel Atka watching her intently as she strolled into the crowd. His concern was appreciated. It comforted her, made her feel safe. However, she hadn't seen a firebender in this town since they arrived and she wasn't looking for food. She wanted to buy Atka a gift, a small token of the bond they had formed. It was the least she could do. One stand in particular caught her eye. Attended only by the merchant and a single customer, with trinkets from all four nations proudly displayed. She sidled up next to the stranger and examined the wares, hoping to find something suitable for Atka. The merchant piped up enthusiastically,

"Looking for something special are ya? You've come to the right place. I've got rare items from all over the world. Water Tribe, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation," he reached over and picked up a mala adorned with Air Nomad symbols, "even the Air Nomads."

Pangs of grief struck Jin upon sight of the necklace. She unconsciously clutched at Tami's charred necklace safely tucked beneath her parka and fought back tears.

"Not a fan of Airbending, huh." The merchant grumbled with an air of annoyance and disbelief. "Well, he is." The merchant said, gesturing toward the man beside Jin. The man was wearing heavy robes, his head covered by a hooded cloak. One hand rested on the counter, the other held up a small object. He seemed to be in a trance, slowly turning the object over in his hand with a far off look of longing. It was a bison whistle. As Jin observed the man, she felt an odd sense of familiarity. She couldn't explain it. Then, she noticed something. There, peeking out from beneath the stranger's sleeve, the tip of a blue arrow. She gasped. An airbender. Could it be? Hearing her gasp, the man snapped out of his trance. He glanced down at his wrist and realized his mistake. With dawning horror, the man dropped the bison whistle and hurriedly whisked away.

Jin slipped into the crowd after him. She glanced back over her shoulder, searching for Atka. She spotted him a few stands down, but he seemed distracted by a persistent beggar. She wanted to call out, but that would only draw unwanted attention and alert the airbender to her presence. She had to follow him; she must know for sure. Jin kept her distance as the pursuit led her out of the marketplace and into the nearby hills. The man ducked into a small hidden cave. This was it. She had to know. Jin took several tentative steps toward the cave, hesitating at the entrance. She mustered her courage, took a deep breath, and stepped inside.

The man's back was turned to the cave opening. He was meditating, apparently calming his nerves after his slip up in the market. Jin slowly approached the man and meekly stammered out a "Hello." The man stood up and wheeled around in shock. "It's ok," Jin said nervously, removing her gloves and pulling up her sleeve. "I'm. . . an airbender too." A flash of confusion crossed the man's face, followed by a beaming smile. He responded by lowering his hood, revealing a bald tattooed head, and invitingly opened his arms for a hug. Pure joy erupted inside of Jin. She burst into tears and rushed into his embrace, failing to notice the man's cold, amber eyes. As his arms closed around her, a piercing cold blade plunged into her side.

Jin stumbled back in pain and confusion. She didn't understand. A warm, wet sensation spread rapidly from the sharp pain in her side. Blood soaked through her clothes as she pressed her hand against the wound. Looking down at her bloodied hands, she managed to let out a single, confused "Wha-?" before collapsing. She struggled to stand, but the world surged and spun out from under her. As she lay on the cold, hard ground, the man stood over her. Silent. Watching her intently. Leering. She wanted to cry. She wanted to cry and scream and call out to Atka, but only pained groans escaped her lips.

Slowly, the man knelt down beside her, pulling a dagger out from under his robes. Panic gripped Jin as she realized his intent, but she was helpless to stop him. Gasping for breath, choking through tears, she reached out and tried to push the dagger away. She was too weak, her arm fell limp at her side. The man chuckled softly. Leaning in close, he whispered "For Sozin," before driving the dagger into her chest. Jin went numb. Why didn't she feel that? As darkness crept into the fringes of her vision, Jin began to whimper. She wanted Atka. She wanted the pressure on her chest to fade away. She wanted to go home, wherever home was.

Atka grew increasingly aggravated with the beggar's incessant panhandling. "Listen, I told you I don't have any money to spare. Beat it before I beat you." It was an empty threat; he couldn't risk drawing attention to himself. Nonetheless, his coin purse was light enough as it is. There was barely enough to buy supplies for the long trek to Full Moon Bay. He couldn't shake this horrible feeling that something was amiss. As cautious as they have been over the course of their travels, this village seemed to be one of the safest they've encountered. That troubled him. He hadn't seen a single Fire Nation soldier in this area for weeks. It seemed almost too safe, if that was even possible.

(He notices that she's missing and starts frantically looking for her. Eventually the merchant tells him she left with the 'airbender' and points him in that direction.)

"Jin?" Atka's voice caught in his throat as he saw her crumpled awkwardly on the cave floor. She was twisted sideways, facing away from him and shrouded in darkness. Moving towards her, he spotted the arrow on the back of her ungloved hand. Exposed, tinged red by the blood pooled beneath her. His steps faltered, his legs gave way at the sight. As Atka braced himself against the cave wall, he became aware of a disembodied moan. Soft at first, but growing in volume to a howl. His voice, so distorted with agony and grief that he could no longer recognize it as his own. In a state of shock and disbelief, Atka fell to his knees beside Jin. With trembling hands, Atka uncapped his water flask. Shaking uncontrollably, he poured the water over her gaping wounds, desperately trying to repeat the motions his sister once used to heal his injuries. Maybe it didn't matter that he couldn't bend. Maybe he had just repressed it all these years. The water did nothing to wash away her blood, and his bending attempts only smeared streaks of blood across her skin.

Atka repeated these futile motions with bloodied hands and mounting despair, refusing to accept her death. She, who had been through so much, now laying limp in Atka's arms, wearing Sura's blood soaked clothes. Old wounds reopened, deep emotional scars she had helped to mend. Atka broke down. He cried out in anguish and cradled Jin, held her close, sobbing uncontrollably for what seemed like hours. He gently brushed Jin's hair out of her eyes, pressed his warm lips against her cold, bloodied forehead. Numbness washed over Atka. All of his emotions drained away; leaving behind a cold, empty shell. Nothing was left. In that void, a new resolve took form. Atka slowly stood up, gently laying Jin's body in a peaceful position. Covered in her blood, he sunk into the shadowed depths of the cave and waited. Waited for the monster who did this to return.

**Notes **

Atka's fate is uncertain, as he can either live or die in the end. Maybe, after nearly one hundred years of rage, grief, and belief that he let the last airbender die, a very old Akta catches a glimpse of the Gaang in the streets. Or, he makes it to Ba Sing Se and is so torn over Jin's fate that he eventually snaps and is taken by the Dai Li. Ironically, the brainwashing gives him peace: no more Sura, no more Jin.

I'm not happy with the ending from Atka's perspective and plan to re-write it soon, along with some earlier parts of this chapter. 


	5. Storyline

**Storyline**

General/simplified timeline of the overall plot (so far). Spoilers.

_(Atka flashbacks/Jin pre-Sozin's Comet)_

**Lost Souls**

Atka discovers Jin, the sole survivor of the Eastern Air Temple genocide.

**Fire and Air**

Admiral Zheng begins to question his loyalty to the Fire Lord, Sozin's Comet arrives.

**Waking Up**

Atka tries his best to bring Jin back to heath, but the trauma has left her broken. She has become withdrawn and detached, refusing to eat or speak.

**Some Wounds Can't Be Healed**

Once Jin is strong enough to leave the igloo, Atka takes her into the nearest village to see a healer. Mid session, the village falls victim to a Fire Nation raid, forcing Atka to fight his way out while protecting Jin.

**Preparations**

Due to the close call and increasing number of raids on the South Pole, Atka decides that it is best to flee for the Earth Kingdom. He hopes that they will find safety and security behind the walls of Ba Sing Se.

Jin begins to open up to Atka, but retreats back into herself upon seeing the remains of her Sky Bison picked over by wolves.

**Port Town**

Atka and Jin's first stop in the Earth Kingdom. Zheng's ship is docked, Atka and Jin learn that the Fire Nation is actively hunting Air Nomads.

**Journey**

Most of the story would take place during their journey into the Earth Kingdom, focusing on the hardships endured while evading the Fire Nation. I'd imagine the Fire Nation's hunt for surviving airbenders involved threatening or bribing locals for information, meaning Atka and Jin would be weary of everyone they encounter. They witness an accused airbender dragged out into the street and executed by firebenders.

**Winking Spider-Rat**

Atka and Jin spend the night at a shady tavern.

**Hospitality**

Atka and Jin find themselves under the care of a sympathetic villager who has a sudden change of heart.

**Village Encounter**

A sleazy man outs Jin as an Airbender.

**Journey cont.**

More of their journey across the Earth Kingdom. Unfortunately, I'm out of ideas here.

More bonding.

Give the characters a glimmer of hope, but mix in a healthy sense of dread.

**The Stranger**

Jin encounters a stranger in the marketplace.

**City of Walls and Secrets**

Atka makes it to Ba Sing Se, but is completely and utterly ruined.

Option A) Tragic: He is so torn over Jin's fate that he eventually snaps and is taken by the Dai Li. Ironically, the brainwashing gives him peace: no more Sura, no more Jin, no more war.

Option B) Happy: He lives to be in his 100s and catches a glimpse of the Gaang in the streets.

**Other**

I'm not happy with the ending from Atka's perspective. It's not as powerful/emotional as I intended. I plan to work on that next.

Air Nomad Temple/genocide scenes. Although I already know how I want these scenes to play out, I've been putting off writing them. It's such a dark, disturbing moment, I feel that I don't have the capability to properly put it into writing at the moment. As of now, it's just a rough, rough, rough outline. Feels like I've butchered what scenes I have written.

I'm slowly editing this story and filling out sections. If you have any interest in this story, be sure to check back every few months to see if I've made any changes or let me know what improvements can be made.

My biggest issue is character development. I've _never_ done it before, but I _really _want this story to be centered around strong character development. I'm just not sure if I could pull it off. I want Jin to start off strong and confident in the Air Temples with Tami, become broken by the genocide, and slowly rebuild to the point where she can crack jokes again. Same goes for Atka, I want Jin to be his support in overcoming the loss of his sister. I want them to form a bond over time; a father-daughter or brother-sister relationship that was hard-fought and tested. I just don't have the knowledge or the experience in writing that kind of story.

**Air Nomad Tattoo**

Another interesting bit of character development I'd like to include eventually: Jin's tattoos were once a source of immense pride, but now they are a curse, a target that must be hidden away.

Jin experiences a flashback to when she first received her tattoos: Tami examines her in astonishment, asking questions like "_can I touch it?_" and, after running her fingers across the raw skin "_does it hurt?_" She holds her arm out next to Jin's, picturing a tattoo of her own, and pokes fun at Jin's newly bald head. The flashback triggers a panic attack and Jin proceeds to claw at her tattoos, hoping to tear them from her flesh. Atka stops Jin by firmly grasping her arms and pulling her into a tight embrace, etc. (I have thought this out in greater detail/ more narrative style. . . I just need to write it.)

Symbolic Necklaces

Jin carries Tami's hand carved necklace as a reminder of her 'little sister.' Because Tami died in the temple raid, her necklace is charred around the edges. However, I've recently had an idea regarding the merchant selling Air Nomad items at the end of the story. Something along the lines of this:

The merchant proudly held out a mala adorned with Air Nomad symbols. "What happened to it?" (Atka or Jin) asked, noticing the necklace's blackened, charred edge.

"Got too close to the campfire." The merchant replied coldly, hurriedly slipping the necklace back into its display.

Implying that he's selling goods stolen from dead Air Nomads. So, which is better: an undamaged Tami necklace with the above merchant changes, or a charred necklace belonging to Tami keeping the Merchant as-is? I can't have two damaged Air Nomad necklaces!


End file.
